


Stretcho

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Commie killing, Crack, Execution, M/M, Self execution, ass, figurines, in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5175572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk changes and must be killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretcho

“Blam! Yeah! DIE COMMIE!”

Kirk was playing with his little figurines when Spock entered the room.

“What illogical thing are you up to now, captain?”

“Just killing commies for the great country of America.”

“You do know that America was taken over by communist forces by the mid 21st century.”

“SHUT UP YOU COMMIE GET OUT!”

A single tear rolled down Spock's cheek as he left the room.

Spock went to McCoy's office and told him what he saw.

“Communists? Jim? Communist Jim?”

“Yes doctor. I think that the exposure to radiation on our last mission transformed his leechurds into the plasturds and made him Mr. Fantasterds.”

“What nonsense is - Oh!”

“Indeed Doctor. He is now a stretcho. The galaxy's worst kind of space trekking hick.”

“Then it is worse than we thought.”

“We will have to execute him.”

Spock grabbed the phaser from between his legs and left the sickbay.

He got to the outside of Jim's room and took off his clothes. He planned to stun the captain with his hot bod and then fire the fatal shot. It was for the good of the many even if the few, him, would be hurt.

Spock opened the door and walked in. He found Kirk passed out on the floor with his ass in the air. His butthole had his little military figurines sticking out of it and Spock could see a little stream of blood flow down his delicious butt cheek. 

“Hang onto your titties!”

Spock took aim and fired the phaser. The captain disappeared and Spock was hurt. He just killed his best friend, but he could not let the stretcho spread his magic anywhere else. 

Spock proceeded to sit where his captain used to be and start rubbing his penis. He might as well release his feelings somehow. He kept thinking about all of the great XXX material that they participated in. Man, was that fun! Then, BLAM! His semen made a blam sound as it hit the wall and ricocheted back. The sperm bullet hit Spock between the eyes and blew his brains out.


End file.
